Nautiscarader's Smutember 2018 day 9: Sexting, Yumalia
by nautiscarader
Summary: Nautiscarader's Smutember day 9: Sexting, Yumalia


With a deeply uneasy feeling in her guts, Princess Amalia took a deep sigh. "There must be another way", she thought, as she looked at the small Tofu in her left hand and the twisted, elongated tube in her right. Just to be sure, she gave the bird a gentle pat, before squeezing it, so that its beak would open, and Yugo's voice fill her chambers again.

\- *My dearest Amalia. I'm sending you this message via a talking Tofu. I hope he won't disturb you, I don't think you have ever seen a messenger like this one...*

Amalia took a quick glance at the broken vase in the corner. She got scared when she heard her boyfriend's voice out of nowhere in the middle of the night, and her reflexes proved to be too fast for the ornament.

\- *It should have the talking tube attached. You just, er, insert it, in, uh... his... Well, backside, and start talking. Anyway, I'm writing... uh, speaking, I mean, to tell you how... how I missed you, Ami.*

No matter how disgusted Amalia felt at the thought of the thing she'd have to do to reply to him, Yugo's soft voice put a smile on her face. She brought the small bird closer to her ear, hoping it would make sound as if he lay next to her.

\- *I'm so sorry I can't be with you, Ami. But I know you have to help your people, and I... Well, there is a lot of work here as well."

\- Yugo...

Amalia brushed the Tofu with her fingertips again, imagining doing the same to his blonde hair. It has been two weeks since they had to part to help rebuild the World of Twelve damaged by the aftermath of their adventures in the Gods' dimension. It was the least they could do to make up to people of Amakna, and Yugo hasn't hesitated a moment to do so, even if it would mean they won't see each other for quite some time.

\- *I've been helping with transporting the materials. Shame I can't teleport myself that far to be with you, Ami. But no matter how far away I am, I still love you.*

She heard a soft noise of Yugo's kiss coming from Tofu's mouth, and she automatically puckered her lips, expecting her lover's mouth to touch hers, only to be sorely disappointed by its absence, just like she was when she first listened to his recording.

\- *If you'd like to reply, then, well, you... you gotta do the thing with the tube, and... Don't worry about anything else, Ok will find me. Oh yeah, you probably didn't notice, this is Az's son, Ok! Anyway, I... I miss you, Ami. I hope to hear your voice some time soon.*

The Tofu closed its beak, looking at Amalia exactly as perplexed as before he was squeezed to replay the message. With some reluctance, the princess took the tube, turned the Tofu around, closed her eyes, and stuck the thin end into the Tofu's back. The soft squeak, and the sudden fluttering of its tiny wings told her she did the job correctly, though it didn't improve her mood in the slightest.

She took another sigh and put her mouth next to the tube's horn.

\- Yugo... Oh, gods, I can't believe I'm doing this... Well, you have scared me half to death with your little surprise, first of all. I've been actually meaning to send you a letter, when this thing arrived and started talking in your voice! - she boomed into the tube - But at the same time... I'm glad I could hear you again, Yugo. I miss you too, every day. I miss your laughter, your face, your lips...

Amalia paused for a moment. She brought her mouth even closer to the tube's wide end, and lowered her voice.

\- I miss you lying next to me... or on me... or under me... - her own indecent words made Amalia blush - I miss feeling you inside me. I hope you don't find any other girl out there to satisfy you, Yugo, or I will hear about it and find you. And if you are in doubt, try listening to my message again, maybe that will help you. - she giggled. - I hope you will return safely soon. We could use your help here as well, and... I could use use having a boyfriend again.

Just like he did, she also sent a kiss into the tube, before she plugged it from the poor Tofu.

\- Okay, find Yugo, and make sure he is alone when he play the message, okay? - she pointed finger to the bird, who replied her with a bewildered and confused expression on his tiny face. Despite that, the moment he no longer felt the tube in his bum, he set off, and flew through the window into the darkness of the night.

Being truly alone in her chambers, Amalia let her hand wander underneath her night gown. The enticing words she spoke has stirred the itch she's been repressing for quite some time, and with Yugo's voice still in her mind, she decided to deal with it at once.

* * *

Amalia had to wait another two days to hear from Yugo again. The Tofu dived through her window, crash-landing on her bed after a long journey. Amalia grabbed it at once, waiting for Yugo's voice to spill from Ok's beak like a soothing medicine.

\- *Hi, Ami! I'm glad my message reached you. Didn't know if Ok would be able to do the whole journey, honestly. And... Don't worry, Ami, I'd never look at any other woman, especially after what you've told me. And now...* - he lowered his voice - *I've got something for you, too...*

A shiver ran through Amalia's skin. She brought the tofu closer to her ear and got comfortable on her mountain of pillows.

\- *Are you alone, Ami? If not, you might want to pause him... But if you do, close your eyes and relax...*

Amalia followed Yugo's orders, letting her body uncoil, her right hand once again dashing under her dress, preparing for caressing herself to the tone of his mellow, seductive voice.

\- Mhm... Yugo...

\- *Imagine I'm next to you, Ami. We're cuddling, but I decided to do something more. Can you feel me? I'm kissing your breast.*

Amalia's body twitched, and she moved her other hand to her chest, sliding her dress down, letting the cool air to caress her nipples liked Yugo would.

\- *But I'm not gonna stop there... Can you feel my fingers, Ami? Can you feel me moving around your pussy?*

A sharp moan escaped Amalia's mouth when at the very same moment her own fingertips brushed her clit, causing her whole body to jolt. She grabbed her blanket, rolled it and clutched her legs around it, pretending it was her lover's body. With the rest of her palm, she mashed her lips furiously, hearing the huffed, recorded grunts of her lover, imagining he was next to her.

\- *Do you want me to go fast, or slow, Ami?*

\- Faster, Yugo! - Amalia screamed into her pillow.

\- *I think I'm gonna go slow, Ami.*

The princess groaned, and reluctantly slowed the moves of her own fingers stimulating her puffy lips.

\- *I'm taking my sweet time, Ami, cos I know you're probably soaking wet for me...*

\- Dammit, Yugo...

\- *Do you think I moved to your other breast by now? Or do I still kiss the one I stared with? You know I can worship your body for hours...*

Amalia let out another loud cry, muffled by her screaming into the blanket. Despite her being in control of her body, she felt obliged to follow Yugo's commands, creating one heck of conflict of stimuli in her mind. Her legs jerked every few seconds, responding to slowly growing heat between them.

\- Yugo...

\- *Do you want to come, Ami? That early?*

\- Yes! - she cried, this time without pretending to silence her voice.

\- *Then do it, Ami. Come for me. Wake everyone in the palace, like we did it once, do it!*

Letting a moan of satisfaction, Amalia pressed her fingers into her pussy, and just a single dive into her warmth was enough to open the floodgates of her orgasm. She wailed the name of her absent lover, rolling back and forth, her legs and one arm clutched around the blanket, trying to dissipate the energy from the orgasm that rolled through her body.

It seemed that Yugo knew exactly how long her climax would last, since his next words came from Tofu's beak almost at the same time when Amalia stopped her erratic movements, and lay curled around the rolled blanket that became significantly damper in the process.

\- *Are you done, Amalia? Did I make you come? Or did you do that yourself?* - he paused - *Ami, I wish I were with you, loving you. I'll do everything in my might to go back as fast as possible. I love you.*

\- I love you too... - Amalia whispered, patting the Tofu with her dry fingers, and kissing the rim of the tube.

She rolled to her back, her chest still moving up and down as she tried calming down from her orgasm. Despite being hundreds of miles away, the Eliatrope was able to bring her to her climax in no time, even though she found her release two nights ago as well.

Decisively, Amalia sat back, grabbed the Tofu, and without any hesitation, she jammed the tube into Tofu's backside.

\- Alright, Yugo, I'm gonna repay you for what you did to me. I hope you're ready to have your cock sucked by a hungry princess that hasn't had you in three weeks. You did things slowly, I'm doing'em fast... At least for now. I'm pushing you to the bed, and summon vines to strap around your ankles and wrists... You cannot move... Well, perhaps you will need one arm... And now...

She took her handkerchief and ripped it next to the tube.

\- Now you're without pants. And oh, dear what a tent you've been pitching! Can you feel my breath on the head your cock? Can you feel the tingling?

Amalia gave Yugo enough time to "answer", in which she reached for the fruit bowl sitting next to her bed. She brought a single cherry to her lips and begun licking it, hoping the tube will catch the slow, slurping noises she's been making.

\- Mhm... You're so tasty already... I hope you're not ready to burst yet, we've got lots to do...

She put the cherry away, substituting it with a freshly peeled cawwot.

\- Oh, Yugo, you got so hard for me... Can you feel it? I'm kissing the underside of your cock. I don't want to just suck you off, I know that you would cum at once. No... I want to feel the same what you did to me.

Mimicking her fantasy, she kissed the length of the vegetable, the smacking sounds of her lips echoing in the almost-empty chamber.

\- And your balls are so full... Or are they? Have you done it without me, naughty boy? I will give you chance to do it tonight...

Amalia took the cawwot, and just to test it, she put it inside her mouth. From now on, Amalia could rely only on her muffled moans and groans, though as she moved the cawwot in and out of her mouth, she occasionally taunted Yugo.

\- I'm sure you wished you could grab my head and deep-throat me... But I'm the one in charge now.

She returned to filling the Tofu's magical memory with sounds of her sucking the cawwot, while her hand dashed between her legs, as her own pleasure grew in her loins. Her moans were no longer fake or forced, she was moaning with him, for him, wondering if her lover has come already. She knew Yugo could last long, either because of his alien biology or his age, but given the circumstances... She decided to put him out of his misery.

\- I can hear you, Yugo. I know what you want. Cum for me! Paint me with your seed, I beg you! - she cried.

Another, much weaker orgasm rushed through her limbs, and Amalia stuck out her tongue, letting her own imagination take over her mind and body, waiting for droplets of Yugo's cum to hit her.

\- You are so messy, Yugo... - she whispered, imagining her lover sitting in some tent, spent after masturbating to her words. - But I'm gonna forgive you... Until you come back, at least.

She kissed the trumpet again, taking extra long time, just like she would cleaning Yugo's cock off of any stranded drops of his cum.

\- Sleep well Yugo...

Amalia pulled the tube out of the Tofu's bum, giving him - and herself as well - time till morning to rest. With the image of her lover writhing and trashing under her caresses, Amalia drifted into a slumber, wondering what Yugo will do to her in his next message.

* * *

Amalia expected Yugo's reply to arrive, just like the last one, two days later, but before that something much better has happened. She was at the riverside with the group of Sadida women, helping the destroyed plants come to life, when she heard a commotion on the road leading to the palace.

When she turned her head around, she was met with her boyfriend, who jumped into her arms so quickly he toppled her to the ground, locking his lips with hers in a long, hungry kiss, disregarding the onlookers' presence.

\- Yugo! What are you doing here?

\- I couldn't wait, Ami. Had to come back. - he smiled, his face visibly tanned from the days spent working in the sun. - Besides, we ran out of magical potions, and hoped you guys can help us.

\- Of course, Yugo... - she smiled, giving him another peck.

They ignored giggling from the four Sadida women that observed the couple embraced in a deeply romantic, almost indecent pose.

\- Did you like my messages? - Amalia lowered her voice, whispering into his ear.

\- Oh, yeah. - his face turned, if possible, an even darker shade of crimson. - Ok's been really helpful.

Almost at the same time, a small, tired bird landed on Yugo's hat, panting from the amount of fluttering he had to do.

\- Oh, there you are, little buddy! I thought you'd never found us when we decided to go back.

\- Wait, Yugo, when did you...?

But Amalia's concern turned into reality when Ok, despite his tired state opened his beak, letting all the people gathered at the site hear Amalia's smoky, hot voice.

\- *Alright, Yugo, I'm gonna repay you for what you did to me. I hope you're ready to have your cock sucked by a hungry princess that hasn't had you in three weeks...*


End file.
